1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to unitary computing devices and, more particularly, to a unitary computer having an orientation mechanism to adjust orientation of an optical disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computer systems are, by now, well known in the art and have been supplied in a number of different configurations, including desktop systems with CPU housings separate from monitors, notebook systems, and unitary systems. In unitary systems, commonly known as all-in-one desktop computers, information handling elements of the system such as the central processor, associated memory, and drives such as optical disk drives and hard disk drives are housed in a common housing with the display or monitor.
In the unitary system, the orientation of the optical disk drive changes as the orientation of the display is adjusted. Generally, to ensure that the optical disk drive can read data reliably from an optical disk, it is better to keep the optical disk drive horizontal or vertical. It is desirable to provide a unitary computer system that includes an orientation adjusting mechanism to adjust the orientation of the optical disk drive.